


Long Live the Ice

by Thehomiewhowrites



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Ice Skating, Non-binary Rhyme, Rhyme is a cutie, beat is a supportive brother!!, ice is cold, protect my babies, siblings are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehomiewhowrites/pseuds/Thehomiewhowrites
Summary: A little known place is the ice rink hidden in the corner of Shibuya’s shopping centers, and Rhyme has dragged their brother to the rink to show him their progress.
Relationships: Bito "Beat" Daisukenojo & Bito "Rhyme" Raimu
Kudos: 9





	Long Live the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This is for TWEWY Secret Santa 2k19! I really hope you guys enjoy this, especially Vi, who this is for!

God ice was the worst! It was cold and slippery and Beat was pretty sure that the blades on these skates needed to be sharpened. But whatever, it was making Rhyme happy and that was all that mattered. 

“Come oooon Beat!” His little sibling’s voice called, and those small hands grabbed his arm and tried tugging the older blond away from the wall he had attached himself to. “You’ll never be able to learn if you don’t let go!”

Oh gods, now they was trying to get him to let go? “Hell no Rhyme! I already busted my ass so many times!!” Dammit, he wasn’t this kind of skater!

The small kid giggled and tugged on him again, this time strong enough to pull him away and out to the ice with them. They showed Beat how to at least stop and keep his balance so they could show him what the learned so far. “I can do jumps now! Only singles, and maybe one or two doubles, but I can do them.” The blonde tried to do a double toe loops, but they stepped out of it and had to push from the ground. “Toe loops are really hard, but I’m best at axels!” They did a double axel, making Beat’s jaw drop in slight awe.

“So, this is what ya wanna do yo? The dream that found ya?” He asked, almost smiling brightly at them. He was already proud of them for putting all this effort into skating, and honestly, they looked amazing. They already said that once they try competing they’ll go for the girls category, but he just wanted to hear them say it, that he didn’t let them down, that they had a dream again.

Tears started to gather in the eyes of the 10 year old. “Yeah, I think it is. I found my dream.” They whispered, skating up to Beat and tackling him in a hug. “You helped me find it..” They buried their head in his chest, crying softly. Beat hated being on the ice. It was slippery, and freezing to hell, but it made his little sibling so happy, so he figured that maybe he’ll give it a bit more credit.

 _Well, long live the ice, I guess_. He thought with a smile.


End file.
